Periods On Marriages
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: It's a revised copy of Period on Marriages. Summary: Basically, a married couple can't have sex because the wife's on her period. No? What if I said the husband didn't know that? Still no? What if I said they were ninjas? ;D
1. Day 1

HEY!

OMG It's been a while since I wrote for O.O

Well I'm back! And I'm surprised that this story got the most hits out of all the other stories I wrote. Since this one seems to be the best, I'll rewrite this one first, just for my loving fans =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime series. I'm actually a writer who plans to make a better one ;)

Day 1:

"Oh no"

Sakura glumly looked at her newly _white_ underwear and saw that it was ruined with a big, gigantic spot right in the middle.

"Great," Sakura muttered.

After finishing up business, she walked towards her drawers to get a black panty and a pad, "After 5 months of preparing for this day, it decides to finally show up when I'm wearing my newly bought, _expensive _underwear."

Taking a pad, Sakura laid out the cotton strip through the center of the panty and wore it before putting on her night gown. Looking in the mirror to fix her hair, she smiled at the picture on the side of her and her husband, Sasuke Uchiha.

After being married to Sasuke for three months, Sasuke seems to be more open and happy. Since his marriage with Sakura, people notice how Sasuke seems to be a bit friendlier than he was before. Even if he is still a bit blunt and distant with other people, he's always warm and loving towards his wife and his wife only.

Sex, in medical terms, is a very "active" and effective way to let out stress, stay healthy, and from the intimate physical contact, strengthen relationships. Ever since their wedding night, the married couple has been so busy with their jobs that they haven't exactly had time to spend time with each other. So to supply their "needs" the two have planned a day where they would take some day offs to "unload and let it out."

August 16 was the day the two found was the most convenient. Also since they haven't done it since May, the two refuse to wait any longer. Sakura felt nostalgia when she remembered her wedding night and pale when she looked at the calendar.

"August 16 already?"

She looked at double-checked the calendar, the clock, her to- do list, everything. They all read the same, _cursed _date. Still hoping, Sakura went back to the bathroom to double-double check and saw that her pad was already starting to fill up.

"Oh come on!" Sakura whined.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:55 PM. Sasuke would be home in five minutes, and she knows he will be home with _a lot_ of expectations. 'No wonder he looked so excited this morning,' Sakura thought and grunted with the thought of her having to disappoint her husband.

"What am I gonna say?" Sakura whined. Sakura looked down at her waist-bottom and said, "This is _your _fault!" Sakura accusingly scolded and pointed, "Why can't _you_ happen _earlier_? I don't want to deal with you when I'm gonna get knocked up!"

Sakura paused and sighed, "Get a hold of yourself Sakura," she breathed, "You're talking to your own vagina. Calm down or you'll go delusional," Getting a piece of peace, she tried and added, "What a turnoff that will be for Sasu-"

Sakura hopelessly sprawled out on the bed with her eyes on the ceiling, "What am I gonna do?" Placing both her hands on her face, she started to think, "C'mon Sakura you're a smart girl. Get yourself out of this!"

Sakura gasped in surprise at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Before she could even get up, she was held down staring up at her lover's face. She was about to greet him, but then her lips started grinding against his.

"Looks like someone wanted to get started early," Sasuke said as he continued kissing the woman with a blushing face, "But don't worry my love," he breathed, "I want it as much as you do."

Sakura was trying to push him off of her, but resulted to shoving him off when she felt his hands tracing up her thighs, "Not tonight," she stated. Sasuke gave her an are-you-kidding-me look. Sakura shook her head in response.

"You cannot be serious," Sasuke grunted, "And why not?"

"Because I'm," she paused for a second to think, and then added, "tired! Yeah, that's it! I'm tired!" Sakura said and was got a little anxious when Sasuke placed her back down on the bed.

"Fine," Sasuke relented as he started kissing her neck, "But I'm telling you right now. In the morning, you're gonna wake up naked."

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "We can't have sex tomorrow…Or the rest of the week."

Sasuke shot up from the bed and glared, "Why not?"

'My periods only last four days, think of an excuse! Think of an excuse!' Sakura thought.

"Umm… I made…a bet…with Ino! Yeah!" Sakura said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms suspiciously, "What kind of bet?"

Sakura thought for a second before answering, "The bet was…that if I didn't have sex with you for…four days, I get to stuff her with fat! Lots and _lots_ of fat." Sakura smugly answered, secretly hoping what she was saying was really true.

"Why would you make a stupid bet like that?" Sasuke snapped, "I wouldn't do that if someone paid me a million yen." He added indubitably.

Trying to make it work, Sakura placed her arms around Sasuke and placed him on the bed with her on top of him, "Well you know I love sex as much as you do, but do does Ino." Sakura placed a soft and quick kiss on her husband's lips before adding seductively, "We've been rivals for years. I'm not gonna lower my pride just because I have the_ sexiest_ man in Konoha." Kissing him one more time on the lips, she added, "She knows you'll be a _challenge_ for me, a kind of _challenge_ I'm willing to take." Sakura winked at him and walked towards the mirror to brush her hair.

Sasuke, who was sweating, breathing hard, and was poking Sakura with his little partner on the waist down the entire time, sat up and stared at his _teasing_ wife as she brushed her hair; Desperately holding back as he watches every lock brush against her soft, light, and _delicate_ skin.

He licked his lips in interest, but held back his urges and said, "And a _challenge_ I _will _be," Sasuke started, "I don't care about your bet with Ino. I'm gonna do_ you_ if it's the last thing I'm ever gonna do."

"Is this a bet I'm hearing?" Sakura asked confidently, but secretly anxious.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Sasuke answered, "It's gonna be our little game. I'm gonna make you want me so bad, the only thing that's gonna be on your mind will be better than what you had on your mind on our _honeymoon night_."

Sasuke smirked when she saw Sakura blush and look back at the incredibly hot stuff Sasuke did to her. She didn't even know he had it in him! The way he caressed, touched, and kissed her-.

Sakura shook her head, trying not to give in. They both know she wanted it as bad as her_ naughty_ husband because she was pretty _naughty_ herself. The way she caressed, touched, and kissed his-.

Sasuke shook _his_ head, not trying to give in. He's gonna make Sakura want him, whether she likes it or not, and Sakura knew he would be successful is she didn't try hard enough to fight it. Sakura mentally sighed, a fight that would be.

"So if you give in Sakura," Sasuke said as in less than a second, got her back against the wall and her chest against his, "You're mine."

Sakura gulped, anxious in what was going to happen in the future four days, "D-deal" she said. This is gonna be one heck of a week.


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2 is here!

Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was so caught up with Naruto manga and the abridged series in Youtube. Freakin' AWESOME! xD

Well anyways, here's the next episode! =D

Day 2:

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise to see her alarm clock buzzing like crazy in front of her face. Irritated by the noise, Sakura reached out and hit the stop button. Trying to sit up, Sakura gasped when she found herself dragged down back onto the bed by her husband's arm. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke" Sakura called out.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he held her closer. Looking at the clock and seeing she was going to be late, Sakura tried to pry herself out of her lover's arms, only to get him to hold her tighter and tighter at each attempt.

"Sasuke!" Sakura alerted, "Let go I'm going to be late for work!"

"No" Sasuke responded childishly.

"Sasuke" Sakura whined as she continued to try to pry herself of his grasp, "Let me go I have to take a shower!"

Looking like a light bulb flashed at the side of his head, "Fine" Sasuke said and stare up at her getting off the bed. Sakura raised her eyebrows in suspicion as Sasuke smirked at her.

"Sasuke" Sakura warned, "don't try anything. I mean it."

"I won't," gesturing with his hands, he added, "I won't," Sasuke repeated, not looking affected at his wife's glare. Still pretty suspicious, Sakura cautiously went to her closet to get some clothes and looked at her husband's stare one last time before walking in the bathroom.

Sakura closed the bathroom and sighed, "Glad that's over."

She removed her nightgown down to her waist, revealing her breasts, and then stopped in realization. "Wait," Sakura said to herself, "it feels like I forgot something."

"A partner"

Sakura screamed and turn around to see Sasuke sticking his head out of the shower curtain with the shower running behind him, his clothes leaking from the hamper.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "Wha? How the heck did you—"

Sakura stopped and sighed. Sasuke smirked in pride. He was an Anbu _captain_, proud to see his wife knows it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded, "Get the heck out of the bathroom! I'm gonna be late for work!" Sasuke smirked evilly and pulled back the shower curtain to the side to reveal his wet, _naked_ body surrounded by the steam of hot water. Sakura gulped at the details the water put in her husband's body. Where the water ran down and the hot, _hard_ places it's dripping off of.

Sakura subconsciously licked her lips and gulped again, which got Sasuke to smirk in victory. "Don't worry _Sa-ku-ra_." Sasuke started with a seductive emphasis in his wife's name, "It'll be quick, but not quick enough to miss _every_ moment."

Sasuke hungrily stared at his wife's exposed chest and predatorily licked his lips, "Even I can see how much you want it," Sakura gulped, "just like _me_."Sakura was just about to give in, and then shook her head.

'Snap out of it!' Sakura thought to herself, 'You can't give in!' She stared at Sasuke body and gulped, 'Well at least not yet,' she added.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura started seriously. Sasuke frowned when she added, "I can't lose the bet and I'm gonna be late for work."

Sakura died a little in the inside when she saw Sasuke frown and grunt as he wrapped himself in a towel, walking out without another word. 'He looks really pissed' Sakura thought.

She sighed and leaned against the bathroom floor, hearing nothing but the shower running and her thoughts. She scowled and looked down at her waist-down and said, "You are really becoming a pain." Sakura scolded.

"IT'S ONLY SEX! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Sasuke yelled from outside the bathroom door.

Sakura gasped and blushed at the misunderstanding, "SORRY HONEY!" she yelled back through the sound of the shower running, "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"THEN WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO IN THERE?" Sasuke yelled louder.

"HEY CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN IT'S 6 _AM_ IN THE MORNING!" Some other man yelled from outside the apartment.

"SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Sasuke yelled back. Out of curiosity, Sakura stuck her head out of the bathroom door to see Sasuke trying to hold in his anger by not looking at the next door neighbor so he wouldn't end up killing him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU JERK OR I'M GONNA GO UP THERE AND—"

"And _WHAT_?" Sasuke seethed as he finally looked out the window to face the man outside.

"I'LL—Oh CRAP it's Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura heard the man withdraw and was amused at her husband's annoyed expression, "UMM S-SORRY AB-BOUT THAT! Y-YOU GO ON WITH YOUR M-MORNING SIR!"Sakura tried not to laugh when she heard the man outside scurry back to his house.

"Ugh that's it!" Sasuke started. Sakura scurried back inside before Sasuke walked past the bathroom, "When the clan starts growing bigger and bigger, we're moving back to the Uchiha Compounds."

Sakura finished stripping down her clothes once she heard her husband start to go downstairs before saying, "It'll be so much easier if she has SEX WITH ME ALREADY!"Sakura gulped and sighed as she walked into the shower stall and used the hot water to calm her nerves down.

'What a morning!' Sakura thought.

* * *

"Good morning honey," Sakura greeted to her husband in the kitchen as he was eating toast and reading a newspaper.

"What's so good about it?" Sasuke asked as he annoyingly bit down on his toast, "It would've been a _great_ morning if you would've just let me—"

"Are you still mad about this morning?" Sakura asked as she enveloped her husband in her arms. Sasuke glared at her, but then she started using _those_ eyes.

'Damn those pretty eyes,' Sasuke sighed, "No," he answered. Sakura beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good!" Sakura said as she sat down and took a bit of a toast that Sasuke prepared for her as well. Sasuke looked like he was holding back something as he tried to keep reading the newspaper, then dropped it when he decided to just let it out.

"Sakura," Sasuke started in a tone that got Sakura to stop eating and look at him, "Do you _know_ the last time we had sex?" Sakura sat back against her chair uneasily.

"Umm," she thought, "Since our honeymoon-"

"Correct" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at her, "And do you know when our honeymoon was?"

"Three months bu—"

"Three months!" Sasuke repeated, "Three _months _since we even _touched_ each other."

Sakura guilty scratched her head and avoided his gaze, "Sasuke—"

"I'm a_ lonely_ man Sakura." Sasuke stated as he leaned in closer to her, "I've been _lonely_ for so _many _years." The closer he got, the deeper Sakura sank in her chair, "And when I _finally _found someone who fills up and _warms_ up my empty,_ cold_ heart, I'm not even permitted to _thank_ her?"

"Well," Sakura said, "You left me for three _years, _and rejected me for eight of them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Aa," leaning back against his chair, he added, "touché."

"C'mon Sasuke," Sakura straightened her shirt collar, "It's only for four da—"

"Wait a minute," Sasuke interrupted, "Didn't we _both_ take a day off yesterday for the _entire week_ so we _can_ have sex?"

Sakura widened her eyes and gulped, "Umm—"

She was then interrupted when she found herself once again shoved against the wall with Sasuke on her lips.

"I only have four days with you," Sasuke said as he continued ravishing his wife's mouth, "and I'm not wasting it for some stupid bet." At the spur of the moment, Sakura was about to give in, but snapped out of it when she heard knocking on the front door. Sasuke wanted to ignore it, but then Sakura shoved him off with her super strength and started walking towards the front door. Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Captain Sasuke! We have an urgent message for you from Lord Hokage!" A man called out from outside.

"It's my day _off _for the _entire_ week!" Sasuke stated to them, "Leave me alone!"

"Lord Hokage has requested me to tell you his awareness of your break sir," The man stated, "He says to talk about it in his office. He says he needs you there _immediately_."

Sasuke slammed the walls with his fist in defeat and sighed, "Fine," he said, "Just tell him I'll be there." Sasuke grunted and started his way upstairs, "I need to take a long, _cold_ shower."

Sakura sweat-dropped waited until her husband fully disappeared upstairs to silently jump up and cheer and thank the man behind the door.

'Thank you thank you thank you thank you _thank you_!' Sakura thanked with her hands clasped together, and then paused and realized what she's doing. The man was already gone, so that only leaves her with the door. Suspiciously, Sakura looked down again to her waist down.

"You know you're driving me crazy here." Sakura commented.

"What was that Sakura?" Sasuke called out from upstairs.

"Nothing dear!" Sakura reassured.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke started, "You've been talking to yourself a lot lately! Is your work giving you too much stress? 'Cause if it is, I don't mind having a partner in the sho—"

"I'm _fine_ honey!" Sakura reassured again and silently sighed. 'What a morning!'

* * *

Yah like?

I'm actually planning on having five episodes here instead of four so I can fit in more good stuff.

I hope you like it guys!

And thanks for reading! =D


	3. Day 3

Chapter 3 is here! =D

Thank you guys so much for reading this story. I'm so flattered that so many of you guys like my work =)

I'm planning to rewrite my stories before I make new ones, so maybe they can match his one.

Thank you guys so much again for reading! Here's the next chapter! =)

DISCLAIMER: Really…do I have to say the obvious? -.-'

Day 3:

Sakura yawned and stretched as she walked into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and beamed to see Sasuke chewing on a tomato while looking out the window, probably glaring at his neighbor until he ran back into the house, which has became Sasuke's daily morning routine. Sasuke smirked at his victory, and Sakura just rolled her eyes and giggled at his childishness.

"Good morning," Sakura cheered and kissed him on the cheek. Grunting in disappointment at the lack of intimacy he really wanted, Sasuke held his wife by the waist and captured her lips with his. Sakura inwardly giggled at her husband's antics, but shoved him off when she felt his hands run up her thighs.

"C'mon Sasuke!" Sakura whined, "In the morning? Really? Wouldn't that disturb the neighbors?"

"Screw the neighbors!" Sasuke snapped, "Who cares if it's 8 AM? At this hour, ninjas like us are working our butts off while the _others _can just stay home whenever _they _want and knock up_ their_ wives!"

Sakura rolled her eyes again, "Sasuke," she purred, "I told you you're getting some in the end of the week."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah! Just_ one _night!" Sasuke then crossed his arms and turned away from her. Cutely, in Sakura's opinion, "I'm going on that stupid mission Naruto assigned me for the entire week!" Sakura giggled when she heard Sasuke mutter some incoherent words about Naruto and his irritating job on the Hokage role.

"Don't you mean _Lord Hokage_?" Sakura teased. A year before they got married, Naruto was nominated Hokage after winning the ninja war. A few months later, Naruto started seeing Hinata's love for him and decided to propose to her, loving her back. The married couple is presently working together in Naruto's Hokage office with his wife as his assistant. Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Lord Hokage my a—"

"What's the mission about?" Sakura interrupted, not wanting to hear him cuss so early in the morning. Sakura started boiling water in the pot as Sasuke took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"You know that guy that hit on you on the Cloud Village?" Sasuke seethed with the obvious jealousy in his voice. Sakura giggled.

"Oh you mean that handsome nice cloud ninja Setsu?" Sakura teased as she set Sasuke's coffee in front of him, "Yeah, I remember him." Sakura winked and giggled when she saw Sasuke grunt.

"_Yeah_," Sasuke seethed, and then smirk before adding, "Apparently, he says the village owes him for getting himself beaten up five months ago before we left." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How's that our fault?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, "Apparently, he claims that one of our ninjas did it."

Curiously, she asked, "Did he say which one?"

Sasuke smirked before answering, "He said he was a _powerful_ ninja," He started, "So powerful and so _strong_, he didn't even have a chance to breathe and he was already laying on the ground seeing the light…or hell I honestly don't care but I did tell him that if he even _thought _of you again, I'd drag him there."

"But isn't he one of the Cloud elder's sons?" Sakura demanded, "Who the heck is stupid enough to—" Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Sasuke with a smirk that just got bigger.

"_Sasuke_," Sakura started, "When did you threat him that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Before we left," He answered before sipping his coffee.

"And didn't you just say he got beat up _before we left_?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Sasuke shrugged again, "Maybe," he answered again before sipping his coffee once more. Sakura sighed and slapped herself on the forehead.

"Sasuke—"

"That bastard was all over you like the blood on his body after _I beat him up_," Sasuke retorted, "He deserve what he got! Nobody flirts with my woman and gets away with it." He proclaimed possessively. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well because of your little mistake, now the Cloud's probably plotting an evil scheme to screw with the village," Sakura stated, "Gosh Sasuke, sometimes it's like being married to a kid!" Sasuke scoffed.

"Ok three things," Sasuke started, "One, it's not a mistake if I didn't regret doing it," Sasuke smirked and Sakura just rolled her eyes, "and second, I'm _obviously_ _not _a kid. A kid can't make you scream his name out on bed over and over again all night," Sasuke's smirk got wider when he saw Sakura's face turn red.

Sasuke gulped down all his coffee and frowned before adding, "And third, the cloud already made an evil scheme and they're doing it right now." Sakura looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sakura alerted, "What are they doing?"

Sasuke glared to the side about the answer he was gonna give out, "Apparently, some ninja died in their village and they want a 'proper' burial. So whether we like it or not, they're gonna drag us along with them across the _earth_ just to bury him in their 'sacred burial place'." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What happens if we refuse?"

"They _proclaim_ they're gonna kick or asses." Sasuke mocked.

"Why do they need us then?" Sakura asked. Sasuke leaned back against his chair and glared at the ceiling.

"Apparently they didn't want the body or them to get attacked by some pirates or whatever," Sasuke scoffed, "Pansies."

"So," Sakura started, "What does Set—"

"_Don't_" Sasuke interrupted, "Say his name _ever _again." Sakura rolled her eyes at his jealousy.

"Well what does that _cloud ninja _have to do with it?" Sakura asked. She shivered a bit when she saw Sasuke's expression darken.

"I'm the team captain of our village team," Sasuke made a fist, "And he's the captain of his."

"Oh" Sakura scratched her head, "That would be really awkward."

"More like torturous if I have to hold myself back from killing him," Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Sakura sighed and drank the coffee she made herself, and placed back on the table when a thought came to her head.

"Wait," Sakura started, "Won't both your teams be wearing your Anbu masks?"

"I guess," Sasuke answered and looked at the window.

"So you have nothing to worry about!" Sakura beamed and hugged Sasuke from behind, "tell him I said hi."

"Sakura, that's not funny"

"To you!" Sakura teased, "You don't know what it feels like to be 'admired' by an _attractive_ man."

"Well it's a good thing he'll be wearing his mask," Sasuke stated as he leaned Sakura against the refrigerator to kiss her before whispering in her ear, "Because his face is no longer as_ attractive_ as you claim him to be." He said spitting out the word 'attractive'. Sakura gasped as his violence.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded, "Don't you think that's a little too much?" Sasuke scoffed.

"_I'm_ the only _attractive _man you'll _ever _know." Sasuke whispered to her ear before trailing kisses down her neck. Sakura moaned at the pleasure, but shoved him off before he got too far.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke lied. Sakura rolled her eyes again. Man was she doing that a lot all morning.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke!" Sakura scolded, "I got a letter from Naruto yesterday. He told me to remind you about the meeting you're going to have today at 9 AM." The both of them looked at the clock above the doorway and Sasuke scowled at its face; 8:45 AM.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered as he went to the front door to get his backpack next to it. His early preparation should've surprised Sakura, but she just merely smiled proudly at him. He was an Anbu captain wasn't he? If he wasn't responsible, he'll literally die.

"I'll probably be back late," Sasuke started disappointingly, "but not late enough that I'd miss dinner." He reached over to his wife behind him and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. This surprised Sakura; this was the very first sweet kiss they shared since her period. Not wanting to miss every moment, she kissed him back deeply, but not deep enough to give him the wrong idea.

"I love you," Sasuke muttered with yearning. Feeling so much warmth in her stomach, she expressed it by giving him a quick soft kiss before replying.

"I love you too," Sakura replied before Sasuke disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Sakura laid back against the couch and sighed in content. It's been three hours since Sasuke left, and after cleaning the house effortlessly, she found herself with nothing to do but relax all day. She was about to nap until the phone above her head started giving off an annoying ring. Grunting, Sakura lazily sat up to pick up to phone.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Sakura!" Ino greeted from the phone line, "It's been a while since we talked to each other!" Other than the 'talked' part, the statement brought Sasuke's image to her head, "Since you're having your day off conveniently at the same time as mine, how bout we go to the beach today? We're still young enough to look good in bikinis."

Sakura smiled in amusement while she listened to Ino laugh, and fade when she told her the news, "Sorry Ino, I can't. I'm on my period."

"OMG serious? And on your sex week?" Ino curiously asked in shock. She knows she couldn't see it through the phone, but Sakura was making a surprised and shocked face.

"Ok first of all," Sakura started, "Don't say stuff like 'OMG'. You're not a teenager anymore and second, how the heck do you know this was our sex week?"

"Well I got two things too!" Ino responded, "One, we're _both_ 25 we're not _that _old." Sakura can just picture Ino rolling her eyes right now, "And second, it's _so_ obvious! You and Sasuke haven't touched each other in weeks! I mean, sure you guys hug, kiss, and hold hands and stuff, but let's be honest here. We_ all_ have needs, and after all the work we do, we _need_ more than _that_."

"Okay okay," Sakura sighed, "but how the heck did you know about this certain week?"

"Oh c'mon!" Ino whined, "Both of you take a week off at the same time and are probably as work deprived as your lives! So _of course_, you want to spend quality time with each other by taking a week off. And a week? Really? You guy's should've took a _year_!"

"You're exaggerating"

"Only a little bit, that's the problem!" Ino retorted, "Sakura, I've been you're best friend since before we became genin, and that is a _long_ time ago. But not that long I mean we still have the spunk to _entertain_ our hu—"

"Ino" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh right!" Ino said before continuing, "The point is, I've known you before you even knew what a bra was! No matter how mature, smart, and logical you act, you want love and attention and can be _crazy _about it just like any other woman would! You want someone to hold you, kiss you, and make you feel like the only woman in the world! And of course, crave that moments in sex where your lover does amazing things to your—"

"Ok I get it I get it!" Sakura interrupted again, not wanting her to finish this one, "I'm a _woman_! I have _needs_! I get it!"

"Ok good," Ino commented. There was a long pause before Ino continued, "So…how was the first day?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Ino scoffed.

"I mean the first day of your sex week!" Ino answered, "I mean you two must've been excited for it! I mean it's been three months! Did Sasuke did that thing he did in your honeymoon when he—"

"Ok I should stop telling you what my husband does to me in bed." Sakura retorted.

"Oh please you only tell me once because you two only did it once." Ino insulted. Sakura grunted.

"Well unfortunately, no. In fact he didn't do anything," Sakura started, "I'm on my period remember? He couldn't do _anything_. He did try though."

"What?" Ino barked, "Are you saying he still wanted to do you even when you were on your period?" Sakura grunted again. She can be so loud.

"No," she answered, "In fact, he doesn't even know."

"That you're on your period?" Ino asked. Sakura then tiredly slouched when she heard Ino laugh.

"Oh my gosh! That's rich!" Ino laughed, "Then how the heck did you get out of it? I mean Sasuke must've been so excited—"

"I told him I made a bet with you," Sakura interrupted once more.

"Dammit Sakura will you stop inter—what?" Ino screeched, causing Sakura to back the phone away from her ear, "How can you involve me into this? What if Sasuke _killed _me? I'm too young to die!" Ino gasped, "Or worse! He'll trap me into some illusion and torture me about having a life of _no_ sex!"

Sakura jumped of the couch and nearly dropped the phone which for a brief second connected Ino's scream with her ears.

"Sakura get me out of this!" Ino demanded, "I've waited so many years to get knocked up Forehead you better not mess me up just because _you_ couldn't get knocked up!"

"Ino!" Sakura butted, "Calm down! Nothing's gonna happen to you I _promise_!" Once again, Ino scoffed only with fear inserted into it. Sasuke always did have that scaring thing with people, but of course, never like that toward his wife.

"And what kind of bet did you say anyway?" Ino asked.

"Well," Sakura started, "I told him that since you knew I liked sex a lot, as you said, we made a bet to see if I could last four days without it. I said I agreed because I told him that if I won, I'd stuff you fat."

Sakura chuckled in amusement when she heard Ino gasp from the other side of the phone.

"S-s-stuff m-me w-w-wit-th F-F-F-FAT?" Ino screeched. Sakura jumped from the couch again when she heard Ino's scream.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL FOREHEAD?" Ino scolded, "FIRST YOU THREATEN MY LIFE WITH _NO_ SEX, AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FAT TOO?"

Sakura tiredly sighed when she heard Ino groan, and then decided to interrupt it all, "Calm down Ino! It was a_ fake_ bet!" Sakura irritably slap herself across the face before continuing, "I just made that fake bet so I wouldn't have to tell Sasuke I'm on my period. Sasuke's not gonna do anything to you!"

"And what makes you say that?" Ino scolded, "You're _everything_ to Sasuke! I don't want to get in his way! You've been married to the man for Pete's sake! Aren't you aware of his temper and _tantrums_?" Ino emphasized. Sakura childishly rolled her eyes. At least it wasn't for Sasuke this time, just about him.

'Even when he's not here he's making my eyes spin,' Sakura thought.

"Yes, I'm _very_ aware of my own husband's behavior," Sakura answered, 'This is so irritating! I never expected a phone call to end up like this!'

"Then save me from this mess!" Ino demanded, "I am not gonna stop getting laid just because you could!"

"Oh just shut up Ino," Sakura said, obviously getting fed up with this. Ino just scoffed, ignoring it assuming it's just the side effect of the period, before she continued, "Just don't tell Sasuke okay? Just_ promise_ me, _please_."

Ino scoffed one more time before responding, "Why can't you just tell him? I'm sure he'll understand." She suggested in a calmer, more caring way, much to Sakura's surprise. Ino always did have the weirdest mood swings.

"I-I just can't okay?" Sakura said hopelessly biting her lip, "Now promise me you won't tell him."

Ino gave out a tired sigh before responding, "Ugh, fine. But you owe me Har- I mean_ Uchiha_," Ino emphasized.

Sakura gave a relieve sigh and gave a farewell before hanging up the phone. After some thinking, she said to herself, "I wonder if those menstruation pills work."

* * *

Like?

Yup I made it longer to fill in some good material. It just occurred to me that the previous chapters were so short, so I made this one long. Just for the enjoyment of everyone.

Thanks for reading! I'm begging for some reviews O.O

More shall come soon! X)


	4. Day 4

Hello everyone! =D

I'm again, very happy that a lot of people like this story. So to put you all out of you misery, here's the next chapter! With flashbacks! xD

DISCLAIMER: -Do I have to?-*sighs* I do not own Naruto so if you sue me, I'll kick your a—

Day 4:

"I have another Anbu meeting today," Sasuke announced as he and his wife, Sakura, made their way towards the front door, "but this time, I'll be back by 12, that way we can have—"

"Sasuke didn't I already tell you we're not doing it till _tonight_?" Sakura interrupted. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asked, "I was talking about lunch," in shame, Sakura blushed in deep shades of red.

"Although if you prefer sex right no—"

"No thanks," Sakura said as she handed Sasuke the bento box she prepared for him. Sasuke sighed impatiently.

"C'mon Sakura!" Sasuke whined, "Can't we do it just this once? It's not like there's cameras around us," Sasuke paused and looked suspiciously at his wife, "Are there?"

"N-no of course not!" Sakura answered truthfully and added, "And besides, didn't I already answer that question on your attempt this morning?"

"_Okay Sasuke it's your turn to use the bathroom," Sakura said as she continued to dry her hair with a towel, "Hurry up Sasuke you're gonna be late for your meeting today."_

_Sakura looked ahead of her to see Sasuke smirking shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Okay but since you're a doctor and all, can I get you to check something?"_

_Curious, Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Sure what is it Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke smirked and dropped the towel that wrapped around his waist, revealing his bold, naked body, "It seems my little partner here got a little stiff when you walked in the room. Why don't you check on it and see if it's okay."_

_Blushing a thousand shades of red, Sakura scolded, "SASUKE UCHIHA YOU GET IN THE SHOWER RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Are you saying we're finally getting some?" Sasuke asked excitedly. Sakura shook her head, which got Sasuke to grunt in disappointment._

"_You're not getting some until tonight." Sakura stated, "I took some pills so stop your whining." _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Pills for what?" Caught off guard, Sakura tried to think of something._

"_Uhh," Sakura started, "Some female version of Viagra."_

_Proud of his wife's work, Sasuke smirked in pride, "Ahh," he started, "for tonight right?"_

"_Uhh," Sakura responded, a little weirded out at Sasuke's greatly interested aura, "Yeah, sure."_

"_Promise?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yes," Sakura answered impatiently, "I promise I'll have sex with you tonight," pointing towards the bathroom, "Now get in the damn shower! You're gonna be late!"_

"Tonight right?" Sasuke asked again.

"Don't you start with me!" Sakura scolded as she pushed her husband out of the door, "No go! You'll be late for your meeting!"

Sasuke grunted, "Ugh, fine!" Sasuke frowned as he let his wife push him out of the door. After the door closed, Sakura skipped to the couch and slopped herself down on the countless pillows.

"Ahh finally," Sakura commented, "Some peace."

A vein popped out of her forehead when the annoying ring of the phone interrupted her peaceful environment. Sakura glared at the ringing phone. The last time she answered the phone, she got an annoying sex ed from the nymphomania-tic friend, Ino.

'If it's Ino I'm hanging up the second I hear her scream,' Sakura thought as she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten greeted. Sakura smiled, at least it's not Ino.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura responded, "What's up?"

"The girls and I went to the beach yesterday and you weren't there," Tenten started, "Ino told me all about it. Is this the fourth day?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "I took some menstruation pills so my period was cut short," sighing she added, "Sasuke's driving me crazy! All this week, all Sasuke does to me is try to get me through his pants! I mean seriously! I think I memorized every part of his body!"

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Tenten asked confusingly.

"Hell no!" Sakura answered, "If it wasn't for my period and self restraint, I would've jumped him the first day he showed up in the running shower _naked_," Sakura then hungrily added, "And the water was running and dripping through _everywhere_."

"Sounds like you're having it tough," Tenten commented, "Don't you think Sasuke figured out about your period? He is an Anbu captain after all."

"Nah," Sakura answered, "He's too blinded by sex to notice. But he almost found out though."

"Oh really?" Tenten asked curiously, "How?"

"_Here's your dinner Sasuke!" Sakura announced as she placed the plate of onigiri and tempura in front of Sasuke, "eat up!"_

"_Thanks," Sasuke thanked as he got a tempura from a plate and chewed on it, "Oh and by the way, I heard Ino and the other girls went to the beach today. You knew the meeting would last long, why didn't you go with them?"_

"_Umm," Sakura started, "I'd miss you?"_

"_I'd be gone for the entire day and you have your day off," Sasuke retorted, "why didn't you just go with them so you wouldn't be all bored?"_

"_Because umm," Sakura started again, "I wanted you to see my half naked body before anybody else?"_

_Sakura felt relief when she saw that Sasuke bought it. Proudly smirking, Sasuke added, "I don't want to see your half naked body," Licking his lips at Sakura, he added, "I want to see all of it."_

_Blushing madly, Sakura punched him lightly before she walked up towards the sink to wash some dishes, "Just eat your dinner."_

_Sakura started washing the dishes, but soon madly blushed again when he felt Sasuke's long, continual stare towards her butt, "Sasuke!," Sakura whined, "I know you want it bad, but you're making me feel uncomfortable here!"_

"_What's that red spot in the middle of your butt?" Sasuke asked, "Is that…blood?"_

_Sakura gasped and blushed a shade of a tomato as she covered her butt to face him, "No no!" Sakura responded, "It's just that…I sat at some red…food coloring! Yeah! Food coloring.."_

"_Oh," Sasuke muttered, "Okay" he added as he continued eating._

_Sakura blushed as she turned off the sink to go upstairs and change, 'Note to self, wear a pad after taking a shower.'_

"Oh wow!" Tenten laughed, "Nice!"

"No it wasn't!" Sakura whined, "That was completely humiliating!"

"Well at least those menstruation pills won't get you to hide it anymore right?" Tenten reassured.

"I guess," Sakura muttered.

" Oops, gotta go Sakura. Neji's sick and apparently he wants his daily medicine." Tenten stated.

"Tenten," Sakura heard Neji call out seductively, "It's time for my special treatment." Sakura blushed when she heard a zipper zip and hung up the phone when she started to hear some moanings.

"Damn," Sakura said to herself, "My friends are such nymphomaniacs!"

* * *

"Sasuke," Shikamaru called out as he walked towards Sasuke, "did you threaten my wife yesterday?"

"Uhh," Sasuke started.

"_Hold on Ino, I gotta go to the bathroom," Shikamaru said as he started to walk away. Alarmed, Ino pulled him back to her._

"_No!" Ino alerted, "What if Sasuke shows up here and kills me?" _

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Be strong Ino! Geez, you're a ninja! You're better than that!"_

"_Can't I come with you?" Ino asked, still not convinced._

"_At home, yes," Shikamaru smugly answered, "But in public, no," Patting her on the shoulder before walking away, he added, "You're strong Ino, Sasuke shouldn't scare you."_

_When he was finally gone, Ino gathered every courage she had in her body and said proudly to herself, "Shika's right! Sasuke doesn't scare me! You're a ninja Ino! Nothing can scare you! Not eve—"_

_Ino gulped when she felt a shadow consume her entire body and turned around to see that Sasuke's irritated body is the source._

"_Sasuke!" Ino anxiously greeted, "How long have you been standing there?"_

"_Because of you, I can't have sex with Sakura for another week!" Sasuke stated, "I know that if I get you to cancel the bet, Sakura would just get mad, so I'll tell you this," Sasuke neared her with a glare so strong it froze Ino in fear, "If you ever mess with my love life ever again, I'll make sure you'll never have sex again!"_

_In terror, Ino screamed out in the middle of the general public. The public looked around to see if there is a source, but there seems to be none, not even Sasuke. _

_To the sound of his wife's screams, Shikamaru bolted out of the bathroom and ran towards his cowering wife, "Ino!" he called out, "Ino! What's wrong?"_

"_S-s-sasuke" Ino shook. Shikamaru looked around to see if Sasuke was around. Strangely, he wasn't._

"Maybe," Sasuke responded. Shikamaru sighed.

"Sasuke I know about your Mangekayou Sharingan," Shikamaru started, "You threatened my wife with a sexless life didn't you?"

"Maybe," Sasuke repeated, which got Shikamaru to sigh again.

"Well thanks to you, I almost have to suffer through Ino's rants of fear," Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Almost? What did you do?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well it has been a while since we had sex, so I used it to reassure Ino she still has me." Sasuke grunted and started to walk away, with Shikamaru following amusingly.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Shikamaru teased, "Jealous I can do something you can't?"

Sasuke was about to punch him, but then Neji stepped in between them, "Calm down," he requested, "there is no need to quarrel about foolish matters like these."

Sasuke looked to his left to see Tenten greeting Neji from the distance. He was about to approach her, but was then stopped by Neji.

"Back off Sasuke!" Neji stopped, "I heard about what you did to Ino and I'm not letting you do the same to Tenten. She's pregnant."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Since when?"

"Well remember when I didn't show up for the meeting yesterday because I was sick?" Neji started.

"Yeah"

"Well let's just say she gave me my _medicine_," Neji smirked. Sasuke grunted again and just stormed off. His so called friends are such nymphomaniacs.

* * *

Yeah like?

I made some events from the old stories and just turned them into flashbacks here.

Constructive criticism and reviews will be gladly appreciated (or begged).

Thanks for reading this chapter. Keep reviewing and reading please! =D


	5. Day 5

Alas! I have arrived with the last and final chapter!

I'm sorry, but I can't help but say that I read the previous chapters, and think they need some improvements.

But don't worry! I'll leave it be, and just make up for it with this chapter. =)

Enjoy and thank you guys so much for making this story a big hit 3

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid enough to think that I have to say it.

* * *

Day 05:

Sasuke scowled as he walked through the halls of the hokage tower, heading for the anbu meeting room. Every person he passed by scurried away once they felt his dark aura. Even Hinata, who was passing by Sasuke from the copier room, couldn't help but scamper back to Naruto's office after making eye contact with Sasuke's glare.

Why is the great Sasuke Uchiha in such a foul mood? Well it all started when he came home last night after another meeting that wasn't supposed to happen after the previous meeting he had that ended at 12, and came face to face with a note Sakura left before she took for the hospital the entire night.

So as you guys have already guessed, Sasuke wasn't able to satisfy himself and his little hard partner last night. Instead, he laid in bed all night without getting any sleep, and spend every second craving for his dearest wife's touch of warmth.

Sasuke grunted at the memory as he covered his baggy eyes and other parts of his face with his anbu mask. He reached and twisted the doorknob, which, opening the door revealed the mission's greatest, in Sasuke's opinion, annoyance.

"Captain Sasuke, this is Captain Setsu," one of his teammates pointed out to masked person on his right, "Captain Setsu, Captain Sasuke."

"It's a pleasure to work with you captain," Setsu greeted before offering his hand for a handshake. Sasuke glared at the man's mask, and then to his hand for a few moments. Not wanting a commotion to happen, Sasuke hesitantly shook it.

"Thanks," he lowly muttered.

After an hour of planning out everything for the mission, Sasuke hastily walked out of the room, wanting to avoid any more contact with Setsu and get to the hospital as soon as possible. In a few minutes, he was finally headed for the exit, eager to see his wife. He was about to push the two exit doors opened, but then realized fate is bored enough to constantly annoy him today.

"Captain Sasuke!" Setsu called out from behind, "Captain Sasuke hold on for a minute!"

Sasuke wanted to keep walking, but then he'd give the captain a chance to stop him with his hand. Not wanting him to lay a hand on his form, Sasuke hesitantly stopped and turned to the captain. Hiding his angered face behind his mask, he resisted punching the lights out of the man as he approached him.

"Captain Sasuke!" he repeated before stopping in front of him, "Thank goodness I caught up to you."

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, not meaning to. He tried not to sound irritated, but it's so hard to even keep his usual blank expression knowing that this man has dared to make a move on his woman.

Setsu's body language showed that he was taken aback, but shrugged it off, "Since we are working on the same team, I was wondering if we could get acquainted a bit. You know, to increase positive team relations and increase chances of success in battle."

"No thanks," Sasuke refused before turning around and pushing through the double doors. He wanted no part of "Captain Setsu" right now. Tonight was the only time he and Sakura can have sex and spend real quality time together, and that flirtatious bastard was the least he wanted to get involved with beforehand; But to his disdain, Setsu ran up to him from behind and decided to stay persistent.

"May I at least have the chance to know where you are headed?" Setsu requested as he continued to walk with him, seeing he has no interest in stopping to talk anytime soon.

Sasuke hesitated at first, and then thought about it for a while. He was sure as hell he didn't to lead him to Sakura, but then again, if he ever tried to do anything. Well, he does need to know where he is after waking up from a hospital bed.

"The hospital," Sasuke responded before adding, "I'm going to visit my wife; She works there," before Setsu has a chance to ask.

Setsu smiled through behind his mask, "Then I shall accompany you there," he stated before he allowed a moment of silence to pass between them, much to Sasuke's delight. It was cut short, however, when Setsu decided it was too silent and awkward to gain acquaintance.

"Aren't you allowed to remove your anbu mask now?" Setsu asked, "Though, it is suggested to be removed before exposing yourself to the general public."

"I would," Sasuke slightly seethed, irritated from getting the relief-giving silence interrupted, "but I choose not to," he snapped his head to the masked man beside him, "Why don't you take yours off?"

Setsu turned to the side in embarrassment for a moment, before turning back forward, "I would, but my face is still a bit injured from a fight that I was involved in five months ago."

Sasuke smirked from behind his mask. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Trying not to sound amused and proud, "What was it about?" he asked.

"Well let's just say I was hitting on a woman and it turns out her guy didn't like that," Setsu admitted, making Sasuke's smirk enlarge behind his mask.

"Who won the fight?" Sasuke asked, trying not to show his aroused amusement. It was cut short, however, when he heard his response.

"I did of course!" Setsu proclaimed properly, "Sure I took a beating, but it was worth it!" Sasuke scowled behind his mask. That lying bastard!

"I could tell I got the woman to fantasize about me when she slept that night," Setsu added proudly, "I know I did."

That was it. Sasuke activated his Sharingan before reaching out to remove his mask, "What did I tell you," his mask was removed, revealing the face the masked man have been having nightmares about for months, "About even_ thinking_ about _my __**wife**_?"

A scream was heard before a few grunts and whimpers of pain were followed. Bystanders cowered in fear as they watched the Uchiha mercilessly beat the poor masked man until his mask broke, revealing a bruised face so terrifying, the parents covered their kids' eyes, wishing they could do the same for theirs. It wasn't long until Naruto and a few of Sasuke's teammates ran out of the Hokage building and stopped the fight before it became a murder.

After a small scolding, Sasuke was ordered by the hokage, Naruto, to bring the battered body to the hospital; of course, not without supervision by Neji and Shikamaru. After a while, the men arrived at the hospital and watched as the nurses brought the injured man to a gurney and into an emergency room.

"Dang Sasuke," Shikamaru started, "Don't you think once was enough? I mean, what's the Raikage gonna do when he finds out you assaulted one of his ninjas…again."

"I don't care," Sasuke stated, "As long as he stays away from my wife, _I don't care_."

Neji disappointingly shook his head, "And what about the other Cloud ninjas?"

Sasuke let out a 'hmph', "I'll use that bastard's body as an example of what would happen if they tried anything stupid."

This time, Shikamaru shook his head, "Well we better get back to the Hokage Tower and try to settle things with the other ninjas," He motioned Neji to come beside him before the two turned around, "You still gonna visit Sakura?"

Sasuke nodded and looked ahead, "Yeah," he responded. The two anbu ninjas looked at each other before saying their farewells and going on their way. Once the two were gone, Sasuke walked up to the receptionist and frowned at the reaction she made at his appearance.

Behind the desk, sat Ami, the woman that has been ogling and flirting with the Uchiha since his return to the village. She squealed at the sight of him before seductively leaning closer to him, "Well _hello_ Sasuke," she flirtatiously greeted, "How can I _help_ you?"

"Where's Sakura?" he demanded, ignoring her flirtatious attempts. Ami frowned at the response, but decided to stay persistent.

"She's working right now so she can't talk," she answered before leaning in closer. Sasuke grunted and took a step back before glaring at her, "But I can—"

"Just tell Sakura to come home as soon as she can," Sasuke interrupted before walking away. Ami frowned and dared to say, more like exclaimed, something that made Sasuke stop on his tracks.

"Why are you so into her?" Ami demanded, "I'm prettier, smarter, more entertaining, and…just a better person than she is!" Sasuke turned his head to her. If looks could kill, Sasuke's current glare would've killed the woman right at that spot.

"First of all," Sasuke started before stomping towards the cowering woman, "I'm not 'into' her, I _love_ her."

Sakura read over the clipboard she was holding while she was making her way towards the receptionist. 'Why does this man look so familiar?' she asked herself as she stared into a picture of a Setsu's beaten face. She stopped on her tracks, however, when she heard a familiar voice. She looked out from the corner of the hallway to see Sasuke glaring at Ami, the said receptionist.

'What is he talking about?' she asked herself again.

"And second," Sasuke continued, "I don't care how pretty, smart, or entertaining you_ think_ you are," he spat, "because Sakura is _beautiful_, a_ genius_, and satisfy me _way_ better than you satisfy _yourself_ at night you _whore_."

Sakura covered her mouth at the gasp she gave out from her husband's language. What mouth that man has! At the same time, Sakura felt great joy and flattery. She never thought her husband would say stuff about her like that. Sakura blushed madly, especially the last part.

"And don't you_ even_ think of having the _nerve _to insult my wife again, or I'll make sure you'll_ live _in a hospital bed." Sasuke threatened before turning around and walking out of the building, leaving a cowering Ami standing stiff on her spot, whimpering in fear.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Sasuke should learn how to control his anger and stop threatening people. If Naruto wasn't the hokage, Sasuke's would've been locked up or sentenced to death by now.

Sakura remembered his previous words and smiled. It's always a joy to witness your husband standing up for you. Remembering the pills she took yesterday and today, Sakura gleamed at the fact that she was off her menstruation period.

After handing over the clipboard to Ami, who backed up against the wall at her sight in fear, Sakura headed for the dressing room to change herself out of her uniform, 'A heroic action like that deserves a "reward".' Sakura smiled.

* * *

Sakura unlocked the door and took her key off the lock before stepping inside. She looked around in search for her beloved husband, not sensing his chakra anywhere.

"Sasuke," she called out as she closed and locked the door, "Sasuke are you here?"

Instead of his voice, Sakura felt her back shoved up against the door by Sasuke's chest pressing against hers. He kissed and ravished her mouth, jawline, and neck, leaving no spot untouched. Sakura sighed in delight at his presence, but then, a thought came to her head.

Sakura tried to push herself off of Sasuke grasp, only to get him to shove her harder in against the door, "Sasuke," Sakura whined, "Sasuke wait, get off me."

"No!" Sasuke whined as he continued ravishing her neck, "I've waited four days, and only have one more day with you before I leave for the entire week," Sakura moaned when she felt Sasuke's hands give her breasts a light squeeze, making his 'partner' harder than before, "I'm not waiting any longer."

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura demanded before shoving him off with her super strength. Sasuke grunted with irritation.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke demanded before smelling his shirt, "do I smell?"

"No, no!" Sakura shook her head, "I just need to make sure of something."

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I heard what you said about me at the hospital," Sakura started. Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise before turning away blushing, "Are they all true?"

"Of course they are," Sasuke muttered, his blush growing a deeper red, "You're the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me Sakura," Sakura held back her tears of joy. Besides her marriage, this is the sweetest moment they've ever had, "and I must be the luckiest man in the world because even I know I don't deserve you."

Sakura gasped in joy and unleashed her tears, enveloping her loving husband in her arms. She is so happy, "I don't deserve you either Sasuke," she commented before Sasuke shook his head in disagreement.

"No, because you deserve better," Sasuke countered sadly, "That's why I don't blame you when you'd rather do other things than spend time with me."

Sakura gasped again in surprise and shook her head, "No!" she cried, "that's not true!"

Tightening her hold of him, Sakura inhaled a new breath of air before continuing, "The truth is, I wanted to spend as much time as I can with you Sasuke," she convinced, "It's just that sometimes…things happen."

Sasuke pulled himself out of her hold to look at her curiously, "like what?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and turned away in embarrassment, "just…woman things." She responded, hoping he didn't ask anymore. Unfortunately, she happened to be married to man just filled with_ curiosity_.

"Like what?" he asked again. Biting her lip, she tried to think of something to say. She really didn't want to say the truth about that question. After a few seconds of thinking, Sakura got an idea.

"Do you wanna stand here asking each other questions," wrapping her arms seductively around Sasuke's arms, "Or do you wanna do it?"

A verbal response was never received when without even getting a chance to blink; Sakura had her back against the bed with Sasuke on top of her, busy unbuttoning her shirt.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out before enveloping her husband into a deep hug. It's been a week since Sasuke left for his mission, and Sasuke finally came home without a scratch in him.

Fortunately, the Raikage was able to forgive Sasuke for his demeaning actions when he heard that the body had a proper burial; also, because even_ he_ feared Sasuke and the possible actions he'd do if his temper got out of hand again.

Setsu decided to spend the rest of his life in a mask and refuse to flirt with any other women. Sure it was hard and torturous, but it was better for him to live than to deform another part of his body.

Sasuke, relieved that he was able to see his wife again, took her in with full arms. Missing his wife, Sasuke inhaled the strawberry-scented shampoo that drifted to his nose from his wife's pink locks. He missed holding her in his arms, and now, he never wants to let go.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out again before pushing him off, causing him to grunt in disappointment, "I have great news!"

Sasuke brightened up a bit before raising an eyebrow, "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Sakura started before kissing him on the cheek, "What do you think about starting a family?"

Sasuke widened his eyes and opened his mouth in surprise, "You're…pregnant?"

Sakura beamed, "Yup!" she answered.

In great joy, Sasuke took his wife in his arms again and enveloped her in a kiss, satisfied that she returned it.

Sasuke smirked at the kiss before looking seductively in her eyes, "How bout we…_celebrate_ this happy occasion?"

Taken aback, Sakura shoved him off of her, "Are you crazy?" she gave him a look of disbelief, "I'm not gonna turn my womb into a bounce house!"

Sasuke's face turned pale at the statement, "So are you saying…"

Sakura confidently nodded, "Yup," she responded, "Not for another nine months."

* * *

"I heard Sakura's pregnant with Sasuke's child," Naruto said as his wife came up to him with a kiss.

"Indeed," she confirmed, "I am so happy for them."

Naruto nodded in agreement before giving a curious look outside the window, "But knowing Sakura, she's not gonna get Sasuke to lay her until her pregnancy is over. And knowing Sasuke…"

Hinata blushed and giggled, "I wonder how he'll take it."

Just then, a flock of birds soared for the sky from behind the couple. Naruto and Hinata turned to the sight as a manly irritated scream followed through behind the birds' flight. Hinata covered her mouth in a gasp. Naruto just smirked, folded his arms behind his head, and turned back to his desk.

"I think he took it just fine."

* * *

Finally!

The story is over!

And a wonderful ending I must say myself x)

Like? Dislike? Constructive criticism? Compliments? Anything?

Please review!

It will be a joy for me to hear the voices of my fellow readers =D


End file.
